La Beauté et La Tragédie
by Astraea Merieux
Summary: Based loosely on the infamous Chinese folklore - the Butterfly Lovers, who are known to be the Chinese equivalent of Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet, this story is that of a modern-day tragic love story set in Taipei, Taiwan.
1. Prologue

Starring:  
Rainie Yang as Qi Yue  
Kingone Wang as Yuan Yi  
Jiro Wang as Geng Lin  
Ariel Lin as Yi Chen  
Chun Wu as Wu Zun

~  
**Summary**  
Pained by suffocating memories of her childhood & burdened with accusations of murdering her own mother, a girl skirts the edges of suicide.

Two men hope to be her saviors - one that finds himself mysteriously bound to her as time & again they cross paths, leaving behind an array of scars & yet another whose undying love for her soon turns dangerously obsessive.

When these three lives intertwine, what will come of it? Will they find redemption or furthermore misery?  
~

_~  
Take me, all of me;  
__And torch these hopes that make me up _

_You smolder my dreams, you smolder me  
Scatter the blazing ashen in the withering wind  
As you bid me a cold farewell  
~_

A/N: I am in fact the original author of this story & while I will continue to post this story on the other sites that I do (such as Winglin, AsianRendezvous, AsianFanatics & AsianFanfiction) using the real names of the Taiwanese actors who enacted this drama, this version of the story will include the names of the characters from drama instead.  
Also note that while completely ignoring the existence of Ah Meng (played by Mike He) in this story, I have added extra characters of my own choice (for example: Jiro, Ariel, Chun, etc.)


	2. Chapter 1: Final Farewell Poem

Chapter 1 - Final Farewell Poem

The corridors of HighGate Academy were deserted. A lone form strode silently, her bare feet careful to move without the utterance of the slightest sound.

Another tear sacrificed it's life.

Her hazel eyes blinded by her own tears, she took yet another step ahead; an uneasy amount of confidence over-riding her entire being. She shivered as the morning breeze brushed past her; a wave of the cold reality her life truly was, washed it's way through every part of her. She found herself wishing to evaporate to nothingness, allowing the wind a victory in it's battle against her petite frame.

Who was she? Qi Yue. Undoubtedly, one of the most envied students on campus. The beauty, the brains & above all, the money. She had it all. Yet, she didn't really have much.

Being raised single-handedly by a grandmother that believed her to be the cause of the death of her beloved daughter, she never received the warmth & comfort of a real home. She guessed that's why her grandmother sent her off to a boarding school such as HighGate Academy so she could spare herself the torture of having to watch the murderer of her only daughter bloom into a full-grown flower before her very own eyes.

Despite all of that though, Qi Yue was still the subject of envy at school. The spoilt rich kid was what they all assumed her to be & her reluctance to alter their views didn't help either. Who'd believe her anyway? She chose instead to fuel their beliefs. Pity was the last thing she wanted or needed.

Living at a boarding school for the most of her life, her room-mate & best-friend - Yi Chen, seemed to be the only person that truly cared for her existence & had accepted her for exactly what she was. Faults & all. But she too, like everyone else on campus, remained oblivious to Qi Yue's less than perfect life back at home.

The luminescent rays of the rising sun got brighter with every passing second. She'd have to be quicker for within a matter of minutes now, students would flock these very same corridors.

~  
He was early, he knew it. The eerie emptiness & the resonant silence engulfing the hallway he found himself at was a clear give-away that he'd woken up a tad too early. On the other hand, it was probably a good thing. He'd transferred here just the other day & hadn't really gotten the chance to explore his new home.

The muffled wails of a girl resounded in the darkness. He looked around, his interest piqued.

He took a few slow steps behind. It was now that it all hit home. The eerie darkness even this early into the morning, the chilly air……...'Is this place haunted?', he thought.

His breathing quickened; the wailing was getting closer. The closer it got, the closer he was to wetting his pants. A wimp, he wasn't for he'd fought stronger elements for his freedom, a natural fear of the unknown was more than enough to send the strongest of men cowering in fear.

Then like a random flash of light, a girl dressed in a plain white noodle-strap dress that flowed easily with the grace of a wedding gown from the chest below right down to her ankles, ran past him. The back of her hand simultaneously wiping the tears away as the onslaught of tears fought ruthlessly to make it's way down her face, she disappeared into the darkness just as soon as she appeared.

He blinked. Was that a ghost?

~  
She was getting closer. This would be the end of it all. This life she didn't want to live out anymore, the fiasco she called her life……

A few moments is all it would take before she'd reach the end of the line. A dead end - one that she'd graciously accept.

~  
Turning to see her retreating back, he hesitated about whether or not he should follow her. The only way he'd know for sure if she was a ghost or not was to follow her, but fear froze him where he stood. Feeding his curiosity was not worth risking the safety of his life. But then again, his curiosity had an annoying flip-side to it that ached to get to the root of everything.

With much hesitance, he took step after step; following the same path she took & before he even grew conscious of it, he was sprinting to keep up with her. His long legs easily gave way to his tall frame, so he managed to tail her without making his presence too obvious. For if he were caught, there'd be a whole lot of explaining to do as to why he was busy chasing a girl around campus.

The elegance with which her dress fluttered in the wind was wonderful to watch. Her fair porcelain skin exuded a bright glow. Her long, auburn hair danced in the breeze, revealing a silk-like texture every time the sunlight reflected off of it. She was captivating in every sense of the word. Never had a woman looked so pained, so simple, yet so breath-taking all at the same time.

His heart pounded in his chest, not from the early exercise, but the plain excitement of her proximity.

She rounded the corner & for a second, he thought he'd lost track of her. Feeling his fears resurfacing, he looked frantically from left to right, wondering which side she'd taken. He was forced to use a free hand to shield his eyes from the sudden exposure as he noticed a door opening to reveal an almost blinding amount of sunlight.

She ran straight ahead, not bothering to close the door as she did so. It was the open terrace of the school building & if he weren't mistaken, they were on the top-most floor.

'She's going to kill herself', the thought hit him like a thousand bolts of lightning. His eyes widened as she neared the edge.

"Stop!", he yelled out, but to no avail. She wasn't conscious of anything around her right now except that beam of light that was shining from off of the edge. In it she saw the only answer to her dilemmas - death. Eager to take that last step before she found eternal relief, she closed her eyes as she muttered the words. "Mother, I'm coming back to you. Don't leave me behind again...", was all that escaped her lips before............

(To Be Continued....)

A/N: I accept criticism of all sorts. Thanks for reading =D


	3. Chapter 2: Her Last Step To Freedom

Chapter 2 - Her Last Step To Freedom

"Stop!", he yelled out, but to no avail. She wasn't conscious of anything around her right now except that beam of light that was shining from off of the edge. In it she saw the only relief for her misery - death. Eager to take that last step before she found eternal relief, she closed her eyes as she muttered the words.

"Mother, I'm coming. Please, take me…….", was all that escaped her lips as the tears ceased.

She took a step ahead, her foot dangling mid-air. Her eyes dropped close. Her long hair swung joyfully in the wind, swirling to the same tune as the passing breeze, it's auburn shade gleaming brighter than ever under the sun's rays. The tears staining her face didn't live another second as they were soon drained of their worth in the wind, leaving unfinished trails of mascara down her fair skin. She spread her arms wide open.

He tore past the last few steps with all he had. Reaching an arm out, he was about to slide it around her slim waist, but all his arms caught were the wind. His eyes widened further as he stood leaning over the edge, only to see her body hit the ground. The red liquid that was running through her body a mere second ago, forming a dark crimson pool around her head, eventually staining the purity of her pristine dress.

Falling to his knees, he shut his eyes tight as his head dropped low. Struggling to catch his breath, he panted on purpose. His hands fell to the ground in an attempt to support his body. A tear slipped out from the corner of his eye.

Looking up at the sky, he let out a frustrated cry. Regret overrode his entire being. His cries of frustration resounded throughout the humongous length of the school building. With that one last step, she'd not only damned her own soul, but scarred another to irreparable lengths.

A/N: Unexpected? I know. I couldn't believe what I was writing myself but that's how it goes. Tragedy isn't bad, it's just reality knocking.  
I'll be updating a couple more chapters too, so hang around :) No matter what it seems like, this isn't the end. There never really is an end, just the crack of the dawn of a new tomorrow. Okay, I'll quit with the philosophical crap.  
Thanks for reading =D


End file.
